Save me
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Lexus is awakened by a nightmare of her dark past. She goes for a walk and soon finds herself entangled between the 'Good boy' and the rebel. "Why does this happen to me?" Now she's going to have a very rude awakening when her past comes back to haunt her and as the past comes back, she starts to see a side of Castiel that she never knew. Candy/Castiel!
1. Chapter 1

_I dashed though the storm, searching for a familiar face. My curly ash colored hair was soaking wet from the rain, as was the cute little dress I was wearing._

_ "Mommy, Daddy?!Mommy, Daddy, where are you?" I cried as I ran though the streets, searching for my family. Finally, dead tried, I gave up trying to look for them. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I find myself in a dark, unfamiliar place._

_ "MOMMY!" I screamed as the black consumed me._

* * *

I sat up and gasped. My hands clutching my covers so tightly my knuckles were white. I placed a hand on my head and sighed.

'It was only a dream.' I glanced over to my right to see my alarm clock, the green numbers glowing in the darkness of my bedroom.

'Great, three more hours school.' I thought bitterly as I lie back down on my pillows, my arms folded behind my head. I stared at my blank ceiling in the darkness.

'That was a decade ago, why is it coming back to haunt me now?' I wondered as I went to change to go for a walk in the chill morning air. I quickly changed into my baggy red basketball jersey, my denim capris with orange detail, my black news-boy hat over my short cropped black hair and blue high-top sneakers. Then I walked out of my apartment, snatching my jacket from it's hook on the wall and locking the door behind me.

* * *

I sighed in contentment as I inhaled the chill morning air of mid-spring.

'Ah, Summer's around the corner.' I thought as I walked. I stretched my arms as the wind ran though my jacket.

"Hey!" A voice called and a boy my age with deep golden eyes and blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes walked up to me.

"Hey Nathaniel." I greeted, suppressing a shiver from the cold air, even though I had my jacket pulled around me.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked and we started to walk along. I felt my throat close uncomfortably.

"Well, I wanted to get some fresh air." Nathaniel looked unconvinced.

"Lexus, if there's something you want to tell me, you can tell me." We stopped and sat down on a bench and I looked down at my shoes. My throat closed even tighter then before. Nathaniel could always tell when I was lying, don't ask me how, he just did. Nathaniel took my hand into his and when I looked up, he gave me a little smile. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay." I paused, thinking of a way to tell him about what happened to me.

"When I was a little girl, I was beaten by my parents." I said and Nathaniel looked at me like I grew a second head. I sighed though my nose.

"My father would beat me until I was bruised and bleeding, and the worse part was, my mother didn't even stop him. She just stood by and laughed." I couldn't stop the hiccup that managed to escape from my throat.

"Then, they stopped."

"Stopped?" Nathaniel repeated and I nodded.

"They were suddenly kind to me, they took me into the city and I got separated from them." I looked out over the dark streets, remembering the most frightening day of my life.

"I got lost in a storm, and then I realized they abandoned me. They didn't want me, so they left me to die out in the city."

"Wow." Nathaniel muttered and I touched my pearl necklace I wore all the time.

"My aunt took me in and raised me. I probably would have died if she didn't." I shivered.

"I came out here because I had a nightmare of that night when I was abandoned." I finished and Nathaniel was silent, staring at me with bewildered golden eyes. I looked down.

"Lexus, I... I don't know what to say." I stood.

"It's better if you don't said anything, you don't know what it's like to be me." I started to walk away, but I didn't get very far when I felt a tug on my wrist. I turned to see him with a soft smile on his face.

"Lexus, just because you were abused doesn't mean that you can push people away. There are people willing to listen to you." I turned away to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. Nathaniel's fingers gently touched my chin. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I found myself crying like a small child into Nathaniel's chest. Nathaniel had his arms wrapped around me and was muttering soft words of comfort into my hair.

"Shh, it's okay." I couldn't explain it, but I felt hollow around him. Like he wasn't the one right for me. I didn't know what it meant but all I knew was I needed someone to comfort me. We went our separate ways and I couldn't shake that guilty feeling as I walked back to my apartment and got ready for school.

* * *

I couldn't help but feel awkward as I stepped into Sweet Amoris High. I walked down to my first period class, AP English. As I walked down the halls, I felt someone pull on my bag. I turned to see Castiel with a smug smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Castiel?" I growled, pulling my bag from his grip.

"I heard about your little run-in with Mr. Goody two shoes." I scowled. It wasn't a secret that Nathaniel and Castiel didn't get along. Hell, I had to break up a fight between them when I first arrived at Sweet Amoris.

"So?" I asked turning.

"Since when at you and the great student president on good terms?" I looked at him.

"What's it to you?" I asked and Castiel shrugged his shoulders. I adjusted my bag higher on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you cared." I hissed, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I stormed off towards my class with Castiel calling my name. I dropped my bag onto a desk when I got to the classroom and sat down, hiding my face. Iris walked over and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Lexus, you look terrible." Iris remarked and I twitched.

"Thanks for the complement." I muttered flatly and Iris looked surprised by my sudden change in attitude.

"What's up with you?" She asked and I sighed, running a hand though my short hair. Before I could tell her about what happened that morning, Nathaniel walked in. He looked in my direction and gave a soft smile like the one earlier that morning. I gave a little knowing wink back as Nathaniel walked passed me. I looked over to see Iris with a look of confusion on her face.

'I'll tell you later.' I mouthed and she nodded as my English teacher walked in and began the lesson. I may have enjoyed that class, but with my mind off in space. It felt like forever. I kept sending glances back at Nathaniel and passing notes to Iris the whole period. When the bell rang, One of the guys that loves to get on my nerves took the liberty to bump me from behind. I shot him a dirty look as I grabbed my things and walked out of the class.

* * *

I got though English, Math, Art, and pretty much all though Science without thinking too much about what happened this morning. Now, I was in the girl's restroom looking in the mirror. I sighed as I looked over my face. My pale skin was like ivory and soft looking, the two pieces of black hair I left long when I cut and dyed it framed my face and set off my sea green eyes. I sighed. I had to admit I have a pretty face, but I knew there were a lot other pretty faces here. I sighed again as I went to pick up my bag when a four inch heel stepped on it. I glared upwards to see Amber looking down at me with an amused look on her face.

"Why, you're bowing to me? Why thank you." Amber asked flipping her thick blonde curls.

"Like I would bow to you, Ice queen." I hissed, snatching my bag out from under her foot. Amber looked shocked and appalled.

"What did you call me?" She asked angrily and I looked at her with a deadpan look.

"You heard me, Ice witch." I said again, venom dripping from every word in that sentence. Amber looked like she was going to explode. She regained her composure and stormed out, not before calling out.

"And one other thing, Stay away from my brother! I don't want him to lower his standards."

"What are you, His mother?" I asked and Amber turned and walked out of the bathroom with her nose in the air. I snorted and walked out. It was my free block so I decided to see what Nathaniel was up to. I found him drowning in paperwork in the student council room. I allowed myself a slight chuckle, before asking if he needed help. He cleared his throat and I looked at him, amused by the fact that he was the one that was uncomfortable rather then me.

"Do you have classes?"

"Nah, this is my free block and I have nothing better to do." Nathaniel shrugged.

"Okay, you can help sort though some of these papers."

"Great," I sarcastically muttered. "It's sounds like fun." Nathaniel chuckled at my enthusiasm and pointed me over to a stack of papers that needed to be sorted. We sat in silence for a while, when I broke the silence with something that had been poking at my mind since I ran into Amber.

"Hey Nathaniel?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you think your sister is an intense drama queen?" Nathaniel chuckled at my question and I shot him a look.

"Quit laughing at me and answer the question." He stood up and I felt a little unnerved that he was taller then me by a bit.

"It was probably the fact that my parents spoiled Amber. Anything she wanted, she got."

"Does that include a less blonde mind and a sense of humor?" Nathaniel looked at me with an unimpressed look.

"What? It's the truth."

"Be that as it may, she's still my sister."

"So? Nathaniel, having a younger sibling means that it's up to you to look at them and ask if they made the right choices, and if they didn't, how you would be able to fix them. Amber is acting like she's the queen of planet and pushing people around, can't you see that?!" I demanded and Nathaniel stared at me. Feeling rage start to cloud my mind, I snatched my bag and stormed out.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called and I ignored them, and continued to walk.

"Hey!" The voice called again, more persistently this time and I whirled around to see Castiel.

"What?" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, I just wanted to go home.

"What came around and bit you in the ass?" He demanded and I blew a tuff of black hair from my face.

"It doesn't matter." I said and turned, only to have him grab my wrist. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain from a scar that hadn't healed. My green eyes locked with his gray ones.

"What is up with you today?" He demanded and I felt cornered. I pursed my lip and Castiel's glare hardened. I yanked my wrist from his grasp.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I walked off down the street, heading for my apartment.

* * *

My apartment was a couple of blocks away from the high school. It was a small one bedroom apartment that I loved to call home. My room was simple enough, with a small dresser that was painted with purple and black acrylic paints, a bed with dark red covers, a desk with a wooden chair that looked out of the window and a small closet. It was originally pink and white when I moved in, but not liking pink that much, I took my acrylic paints and stenciled silver wolves over a black background. I snatched the small bear off my chest of drawers and hugged it as I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Ken? Where are you when I need you the most?' What I didn't realize, was I had an unexpected visitor coming my way.

* * *

A/N: Okay! I started to play this game and I suddenly my muse slapped me in the face with this idea. I actually wrote this a while ago and edited it. I may post more if the readers like it. We shall see! Anyways, I only own Lexus. TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, thanks to the people that reviewed. I don't own My candy love or Secrets by One Republic. Just Lexus and Auntie Mo. Happy reading! and yes I have turned this into a CastielxCandyxNathaniel, but it will be leaning towards CastielxCandy

* * *

Castiel rode his motorcycle down the road. He smirked as his bike roared as it flew down the pavement. He liked the feel of the wind in his red hair under his helmet. He skidded to a stop when he almost passed Lexus' apartment complex. He could see her form in the window behind the curtains as she moved around inside. He wanted to go talk to her, but she made it clear earlier that she didn't want to talk.

"Ah screw it." He muttered, turning off his bike and kicking the kickstand out. Castiel pulled off his helmet off and walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

I had turned on the radio as I cooked a meal for myself. Secrets by One Republic started to play and I smirked. Was the world trying to tell me something? I chuckled at that. Probably just a random coincidence.

_"I need another story, _

_ Something to get off my chest._

_ My life get kind of boring._

_ Need something that I can confess._

_ Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truth I've said._

_ Come by it honestly I swear,_

_ Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink so,_

_ Tell me what you want to hear._

_ Something that will light those ears._

_ Sick of all the insincere._

_ So I'm going to give all my secrets away._

_ This time, don't need another perfect lie._

_ Don't care if the critics jump in line._

_ I'm going to give all my secrets away."_

I thought about what happened this morning. I was completely honest with Nathaniel and it was one of the first times that's ever happened to me. I guess I decided that I wanted to trust my secrets with him, but then I thought that what if I told someone else about my past? Someone like Castiel? Would he be kind like Nathaniel and comfort me? Probably not.

_ "Oh got no reason, got no shame._

_ Got no family I can blame._

_ Just don't let me disappear._

_ I'ma tell you everything._

_ So tell me what you want to hear._

_ Something that will light those ears. _

_ Sick of all the insincere._

_ So I'm going to give all my secrets away."_

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on my door. I strained the pasta I made and answered my door to find Castiel standing on the other side.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I was riding passed and I wanted to bug you." I gave him a look.

"Thanks for the concern but I want to be left alone." I tried to close the door on him but he stopped me by placing his hand on the wood and pushing back. He was a lot stronger than me so he opened the door again.

"You still didn't answer my question from this morning. Since when were you and Mr President were on good terms?" I crinkled my nose.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said firmly.

"What are you hiding?"

"None of your business, now go away Castiel or I'll call the cops." I hissed and he looked surprised by my boldness but that look of surprise vanished as soon as it came. He leaned closer so our noses were so close to touching.

"I know you and I know that wouldn't do that."

"You know nothing about me." I hissed. I stepped back into my place and slammed the door in his face. I didn't care if he got his face slapped by my door. I just didn't want to see his face, especially if he's going to be a smartass. I stomped away from the door and peered out my window to see him shrug and walk away from my door. I stepped away from my window and sat on my floor, running my fingers though my hair. With I sigh, I stood, walking back to the kitchen and finishing up with making my supper. I sat at the kitchen island and clicked on the TV to the news to see they were talking about the house invasions that had been happening around town.

"I should get into the habit of locking my door at night." I muttered to myself. I finished my food, locked my door than started on my homework when my phone rang. I snatched it off the stand and held it to my ear with my shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lexus!" Iris' voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey Iris, what's up?"

"Well, you never told me why you were so crabby today." I slapped myself in the forehead.

"Oh right, sorry, I completely forgot. Well, I had a very rude awakening this morning."

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed.

"You promise to keep this a secret between us girls?"

"I promise, Lexus. You can trust me." I smiled and told her about my dream and my run in with Nathaniel.

"Wow. So that's why you kept shooting glances at him during class?"

"Yep, you and him are the only ones that know about my past and please for the love of god, don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't, don't worry, and Nathaniel's very trustworthy. He'll keep it safe."

"Thanks Iris."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Lexus."

"Bye Iris." Then I hung up and went back to my homework. My mind wandering aimlessly.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the couch at his house with Demon on the ground next to his leg. He couldn't stop thinking about how Lexus was so cold towards him earlier. He sighed as he blew a strand of hair out of his face. A news report flashed on the screen and the newscaster started to talk about the home invasions that had been occurring around town. Castiel hummed to himself.

"I don't have to worry about that." He muttered as he clicked the TV off. Demon stood up and Castiel scratched him behind the ears.

"Come on you big brute. Lets get you some food."

* * *

For the second time in a day, my phone rung. I snatched it off the stand and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetie!" The high pitched of my Auntie Mo come from the other end.

"Hi Auntie Mo, what's up."

"Well I hope you heard about the home invasions that have been happening."

"Yea, I did." When you're in a small town like Sweet Amoris, news and rumors travel fast.

"Well I hope that you're taking precautions." I thought I heard a twinge of uneasiness in my Auntie's voice.

"I am, don't worry. I just hope that you do also."

"Thanks for your concern, honey, and don't fret, I am." I smiled at my Auntie, though it did bother me that she had a twinge of uneasiness in her voice, like she knew who it was, but I pushed that thought aside.

"Okay, Goodnight, Kiddo."

"Night Auntie Mo." Then I hung up. I packed my bag for school and changed into my pajamas. I sat on my bed and drew in my sketchbook. Believe it or not, I found myself drawing Castiel. It was him sitting in the music room, on the stage, with a guitar standing on its head with his hand around the neck of the guitar. He was looked at the artist with a light smile on his face and a five o'clock shadow on the picture. I held it at arm's length and murmured a 'Wow' in awe. I didn't think that Sweet Amoris High's badass would be the first thing that I would draw and yet here it was. I shrugged and sighed it.

'I have to show this to Iris tomorrow.' I thought to myself as I put my sketch book aside, set my alarm, turned off my light and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I don't claim My candy love. Just Lexus and my characters. Sorry for the OOC-ness. and I don't own the song! Happy reading!

* * *

"Really? He just showed up on your doorstep?" Iris asked surprised and I nodded.

"Yep, I had Castiel the badass on my doorstep." I said flatly as we walked to school.

"And the weird thing was," I said as I pulled out my sketchbook and showed her the picture I drew the night before.

"Wow, that's incredible." She said in awe and I blushed.

"I have no idea I suddenly drew that."

"That's weird."

"Yea." I said as I slipped it back into my bag. What I didn't know was that Amber and her friends were nearby listening in. I glanced over to see Amber shooting evil looks at me. I just brushed them off as Iris and I walked into the school.

* * *

"You actually did that?" Lysander asked Castiel who smirked.

"Yep." Lysander rolled his eyes.

"You are really a hopeless romantic aren't you, Castiel?"

"What are you talking about?" Lysander eyed his friend.

"It's clear that you really like Lexus and yet she's pulling away from you." Castiel shrugged.

"I'm trying to get her to talk but she keeps pushing away from me, I have no idea what to do."

"Find something that catches her interest. Maybe you can get her to open up that way." Castiel smirked.

"Thanks Lysander." He just nodded and smiled as the rebel walked off.

* * *

Amber smiled evilly as she slipped Lexus' sketch book from her bag. She peered inside to see that her drawings were really dark. There was a picture of a younger Lexus' face covered in blood and scars. She dropped the sketchbook in surprise and this caught Lexus' attention.

"Amber, what are you doing?" She asked walking up. Her eyes fell to the open sketchbook.

"You little witch." Lexus snatched her bag and her sketchbook from the ground and stormed out, her friends calling to her, but she didn't reply. She just had to get away.

* * *

Castiel was walking though the hallways when Lexus came running passed with tears in her eyes.

"Lexus!" She just dashed passed with tears in her eyes. Castiel watched her disappear into the courtyard. Not realizing what he was doing, he followed her.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Amber had the balls to look in my bag and look at my sketch book, which was private! That little witch had no shame. I climbed up the tree in the courtyard and pulled my ipod from my bag and popped one earbud in. One of my favorite songs started to play and I gave a sad smile as I gazed over the courtyard and off into space.

_"Prison gates won't open up for me._

_ On these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'_

_ Oh, I reach for you._

_ Well I'm terrified for these four walls._

_ These iron bars can't hold my soul in._

_ All I need is you._

_ Come please, I'm callin'._

_ And oh, I scream for you._

_ Hurry...I'm fallin, I'm fallin'._

_ Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing._

_ And teach me wrong from right._

_ And I'll show you what I can be._

_ Say it for me... Say it to me._

_ And I'll leave this life behind me._

_ Say it if it's worth saving me..."_

I was so trapped. Trapped by my past, it seemed like my future was bleak if someone didn't come to save me. I sighed. I knew deep down that was never going to happen. No one cared about me. I was completely alone and completely worthless.

"Hey!" I looked down to see Castiel on the ground looking up at me.

"You okay?" I didn't answer. I heard him sigh.

"I'm coming up." I shifted and watched as Castiel pulled himself into the tree with me.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Amber, she had the balls to look at my sketch book and that was private." Castiel frowned. We sat in silence as I stared out off in space. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk on Castiel's face.

"What?"

"You don't like me, do you?" I was surprised by that question. It was totally out of the blue.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you push me away, and you trust Nathaniel more then you trust me." I gave him a look.

"I do like you, it's just the last couple of times, you've been an ass."

"So what would have happened if I wasn't an ass?" I shrugged.

"I probably would have trusted you will more things."

"Like what?" My eyes fell to my arm where a very long white scar was hidden under my jacket.

"Lexus, if you want you can tell me."

"You won't tell?" I asked eying him warily.

"Sure."

"Promise?" He held up his pinkie. I held up mine and he locked our pinkies together. Warmth started to climb to my face at the simple touch.

"There, you happy?" He smirked and my lips twisted into a sad smile. I slowly pulled back my sleeve, revealing the long ugly scar that ran up the length of my arm.

"My dad would beat me senseless when I was little and he loved nothing more then to cut me with glass fragments. That's how I got this lovely thing." I couldn't stop the bitterness from filling my voice at the last statement. Castiel didn't say anything as he eyed my scar. He took a hold of my fingers to look at my scar better and he gently ran his fingers over the scar and I watched. I waited for him to say something.

"So why did you keep this hidden?" I pulled my fingers from his hand and clutched my arm to my chest.

"I hide them because I don't like to talk about my past. I do a lot to keep the scars hidden." He grunted and I leaned against the tree and smiled as the sun shone down on me. I closed my eyes and listened to my music.

* * *

Lexus looked so peaceful as she sat in the sunlight. Castiel gave a rare smile as the wind gently made her hair dance. He noticed that her hair was growing out and it was falling over her shoulders. He heard the bell ring and he poked her and she stirred.

"W-What?" Castiel smirked.

"You fell asleep up here." She shifted and groaned. Castiel chuckled to himself.

"You just missed last block."

"Oh." She muttered as she slipped out of the tree and on the pavement. She turned and looked up at him.

"Remember not a word to anyone!" Castiel held up his pinkie and she smiled clearly satisfied. With the smile on her face, she walked off. Castiel watched her leave with a smirk on his face. She had let him in.

* * *

I smiled to myself as I robe my long-board over the cracked sidewalk to my apartment. I could see the white and red building in the distance. I was kinda surprised to see my Auntie's car parked in front of the complex. I skidded to a stop and picked up my board and walked up to my apartment and opened the door. The smell of meat cooking greeted me.

"Hi Auntie Mo!"

"Hi sweetie! I thought that I would drop by and spend time with my favorite niece!" I smiled as I dropped my bag and board by the door.

"I'm your only niece."

"That's besides the point."

"So what brought this on?"

"Oh, no reason." I lifted an eyebrow.

"You need any help?"

"No, just go and relax." I gave her a funny look.

"You find everything okay?"

"Yep!" I lifted my eyebrow higher. Then I remembered that Auntie Mo was the one that helped me put everything together when I first moved in. I leaned against the island and thought about what happened with Castiel earlier. A smile, a small one, but a smile no less curled my lips and my Auntie saw it.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time you know."

"Yea, I was just thinking about something that happened today."

"What happened?" I gave her a look when she stretched that sentence.

"I don't really want to tell."

"Was it will a boy?" Heat rose in my cheeks and I dropped my gaze.

"So it was, who was it?" She playfully poked me in the arm and I waved her finger off with my hand.

"I would prefer not to tell."

"Come on, just between us girls?" I frowned and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you what happened, only his name." She looked at me with big eyes like a child and I snickered.

"His name is Castiel." She mockingly gasped.

"Lexus Hartwood!" She mockingly scolded me and I giggled. "You were flirting with Sweet Amoris' bad boy!?" I nodded with a grin.

"Yes, I was, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Absolutely nothing!" We both laughed at that. Auntie was the only one that could joke about being an overprotective mother. She kept me on a very long loose leash and I didn't mind. I kinda like the freedom that she gives me.

"Now, go look in your room, there's a surprise there." I looked at her suspiciously as I climbed the stairs to my room to, my surprise a cage with a ferret on my bed.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed peering into the cage. The little guy was all white with big blue eyes that looked back at me. I slowly opened the cage and offered a hand, which the ferret climbed on to.

"Hey Bling!" I happily smiled as she curled around my neck and nuzzled my cheek lovingly. Bling was a ferret that I had as a kid and was my only friend. My dad took her away and I thought that he had sold her.

"I kept her and when you were sent to live with me, I thought that would want her back." Auntie said with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Auntie Mo!" I exclaimed hugging her. She smiled loving as she hugged me back. I watched her leave with a smile. I placed Bling back in her cage and flopped down on my bed when she closed my door. I started to drift off when my phone vibrated. I picked it up off my desk and looked at it to see it was an unknown number. I opened the file to find that it was a text.

'I'm coming to find you, Lia.' I almost dropped my phone in shock. No one knew my old name except my Aunt, unless...

'Oh god, he is coming. Shit!' I closed my phone, tossed it in a drawer and backed away like a poisonous snake was inside the drawer. My mind was spinning. How on earth did her find me? What will happen? I shuddered at the thought of what probably would happen if he did find me. I slid down my closet door and sat on my floor, still in shock. After a few moments of breathing, I stood, snatched my phone and dashed down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: So sorry for the late update. My muse was being rebellious on me. This chapter was a little shorter then the others but I hope that you enjoy it all the same. Thanks to Alyce Dreameater and Guest for reviewing so far. Don't worry the mystery person will be revealed soon enough. *Wink*

* * *

My Auntie told me that I needed to calm down when I showed the text. She grasped my shoulders and stared at me with dead serious teal eyes.

"Look, I don't blame you for being afraid. Don't worry your cute little head, he wouldn't take you, I promise." I smiled at my Auntie's fierceness. She may have been a very bubbly lady, but when it came to me, she was like a mother lion. I hugged her and smiled.

"Thanks Auntie." I walked up to my room slowly and looked in my mirror. My hair was growing longer and you could see my light colored roots starting to show. I sighed as I brushed my hair over my shoulder and picked up the silver scissors from my dresser drawer, starting to cut my hair to a little shy of my neck and giving my head a shake. I set the scissors down after a few minutes of cutting away the black dyed locks.

"Auntie! I'm going to get some more hair dye." I called as I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Okay, don't be took long." I headed towards the dollar store where I greeted the manager. I smiled and waved as I headed for the hair care aisle. I scanned though the colors, and picked the one labeled 'Midnight'. I walked up to the counter and payed without a word. Slipping the item in my jacket pocket, I walked slowly down the street, my mind spinning. How could HE find me? I thought that he wanted me dead, how would he know that I lived in Sweet Amoris? That was the question I wondered, but didn't have the answer for. I sighed though my nose as I continued to walk. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see a motorcycle pulling up beside me.

"You know, someone like you shouldn't be out here when it's dark." I frowned at the voice, kind of annoyed him was teasing me.

"Oh buzz off, Red. I'm not in any mood." I told him and quickened my pace. He revved his bike and pulled up next to me again. I knew that Castiel hated how I called him Red because of his firetruck red hair. It pissed him off to no end, and I just thought it was amusing to see him get mad like a little kid.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" He asked and I resisted the urge to lash out at him.

"I have too much on my mind." I answered simply and he grunted.

"I don't get you, Lexus. One second, you're cold and hard, and the next, you're all friendly. What the hell is up with that?" I turned and glared at him.

"What's it to you?" He stopped his bike and glared back at me. Well, I'm pretty sure he was glaring at me, I couldn't see under his black screen on his helmet.

"Look, You're not like other girls. You're a badass." I inwardly smiled at what sounded like it was supposed to be a compliment.

"Whatever." I mumbled, continuing my way, failing to take notice that there was a black car waiting in the alley. I walked at a steady pace until I got to my apartment building. I walked up the stairs when I stopped and glanced over to see a black car I didn't recognize pull into the parking lot. I frowned I saw it, but I shrugged it off and entered my apartment. I greeted my Auntie and she told me to eat before dying my hair again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you smelled that stuff? It would make anyone lose their appetite." I crinkled my nose and gave in. Later, I was doing my homework when my phone vibrated. I hesitated, before taking it and seeing that someone was trying to call me. I hit the talk button and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" No voice came from the other side. Only heavy breaths, like someone had just dashed a marathon.

"Hello?" I asked, getting very creped out. After a few moments, I hung up, only to have my phone ring again. The breathing sounded again and breathy words come out. My eyes widened when I recognized the voice.

"I'm... Coming... For... You...Lia." I quickly hung up my phone and tossed it across the room. Surprisingly, it didn't break. I placed a hand on my forehead.

"God damn, why the hell is he pulling this shit?" I licked my lips. I turned and opened my window, sat down at my desk with my head in my hands. My eyes trained on my closet. I knew it was in there, buried under the amounts of clothing that I had. I hadn't looked at it in months. Like it a trance, I stood, walked over and swung open my closet doors and pulled out the large rectangle from the shelf with the sheet covering it, placing it on my bed. The sheet that was covering it was discolored and warn. I hesitated before grabbing the edge of the sheet and ripping it off to reveal the canvas that was covered in steaks of black, purple and crimson acrylic paint. This was one of the first pieces that I painted. It was about a year since I was sent to live with my Auntie when I had painted it.

"You need a medium to channel your emotions." She had told me. She suggested trying different forms of art and I started with painting. After staring at the canvas for a few long minutes, I sighed and placed the sheet back over it and placed in back in my closet. I flopped on my bed, staring at my ceiling. I sighed and took a shower to wash out the extra dye. Then I went to bed, wondering if he did find me.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I don't own My Candy Love. Just Lexus. Thanks to Alyce Dreameater for reviewing and following this story. Hehe, You see who the mysterious person is and in answer to Alyce's review, I would do the same if that happened to me. Hehe, Lexus' phone is a freaking tank. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

I was really disoriented the next day. I could barely do anything and I could barely think straight. Iris and Melody were the only ones that asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine. Really." I replied, opening my locker door. Iris gave me a look to say that she didn't believe me and Melody sighed. She was a nice girl, but her being smitten for Nathaniel got kind of annoying.

"Lexus, you've been really out of it lately. The only thing that you've done was write and draw." I shoved my books into my locker with more force then needed, startling them both. I turned to them both and harshly glared at them.

"Look, I don't need you two on my case. I told you I am fine, end of story."

"Lexus..." Melody started but I pushed passed her. Iris called my name but I ignored her. Tears of frustration started to sting at my eyes and I growled as I furiously wiped them away. I had grown up learning that crying meant you were weak. I walked into the courtyard and screamed in anger. I was so mad I wanted to rip my hair out. Why the hell does he think that he can come back into my life!? The bastard can go rot in hell with the bitch that dares to call herself my mother. I grunted in anger as I kicked the tree in the courtyard and pinched my bridge.

"What did the tree ever do to you?" A voice asked and I looked up to see Castiel standing there with a smirk on his face and his arms over his chest. Heat rose in my face.

"You saw my little fit?" He chuckled and walked closer to me.

"I think 'little' is an understatement for what I just saw." The heat in my face seemed to get stronger when he said that.

"What would you call it then?" I asked and he shrugged.

"A rage attack?" I frowned and sighed.

"What? You don't blow off stem every once in a while?" The look that he gave me was priceless. The way his nose crinkled was kinda cute. I inwardly frowned at my thoughts. What the hell?!

"I have outlets, I don't just scream and kick trees." He said flatly and I chuckled.

"I have a valid reason for kicking the tree, you know." Since I showed Castiel my scar, he and I started to become little closer and friendlier. He was still a smartass, but I shoot snide remarks back at him.

"And that is?" I inhaled and my nose twitched. I exhaled and looked at him.

"My dad... He found me."

* * *

Castiel's mind went blank when she told him that. She bowed her head.

"Wait, the dad that abandoned you and left you to die?" She gave a slight nod and Castiel moved closer. Under her hair, he could see something sparkle as it raced down her cheek. He took her hand into his and she looked at him with eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Hey, it will be okay." He tried to comfort her but she backed away like a frightened animal.

"Don't you realize that this puts everyone I know in danger? If he's willing to raise his hand at me, he wouldn't hesitate to do it to someone else." Castiel snorted.

"Trust me, Lexus. I can take a hit, though you bring up a good point."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do?" Castiel shrugged.

"I don't know. You should find a place under his radar."

"Like where?"

"He doesn't know the town as well as you do, you can hide out somewhere. A place he would never think to look." Lexus thought and nodded.

"I know a place."

* * *

After school, Lexus led Castiel to the bright house on the edge of town. Castiel gave her a questioning look and Lexus shrugged sheepishly.

"My Auntie isn't what you would define as normal." She did the bunny ears around normal as her Auntie stepped out and tackled her into a bear hug. Castiel tried really hard not to laugh as Lexus shoot him a desperate look.

"Lexus, how are you?"

"Auntie, I just saw you this morning. You're acting like you haven't seen me in years." Lexus said flatly and Castiel chuckled amused. His chuckling caught her Auntie's attention and she grinned.

"Hi Castiel."

"Hi Monika." Castiel chuckled again at Lexus' confused face.

"Wait... You guys know each other?"

"Yea, everyone in this town knows your aunt." Her face twisted again.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"That depends."

"Well, you kids can continue this inside." Lexus looked at her aunt.

"Is that code for 'Come inside, I'm tired of standing here?'" She asked and her aunt nodded. Lexus laughed as she stepped inside, but Castiel lingered on the doorstep.

"You can come in too. My aunt doesn't bite." Lexus stated.

"I'm more worried about you. I know that you bite." Castiel said as he stepped inside. He chuckled at the hurt look on her face.

"Hey, I don't bite. Most of the time."

"Rrright." She rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sit on the couch.

"Can you stay for dinner, Castiel?" Her aunt called and Castiel saw Lexus' look of complete panic on her face and he chuckled.

"No I have my dog to worry about."

"Oh shit!" Lexus yelled and ignored as her Aunt called at her to not to curse. Castiel looked at the girl who was rubbing her neck sheepishly.

"What?"

"I totally forgot about Bling." She snickered at the confused look she gave from him.

"Bling's my ferret."

"Oh, you have a ferret?"

"I have her as a kid." She simply explained. She walked for the door.

"You sure you can get there on your own?" He asked, standing up and she tossed a look over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Cas. Besides you said it yourself, I'm a badass." Castiel smirked.

"Yea, don't be getting a big head, Hartwood." She chuckled as she slipped out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Blah, I don't like this one. Too melodramatic if you ask me. But anyways, I own only Lexus and my characters. Thanks to the people who reviewed. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

I walked slowly though the streets to get back to my apartment. When I spotted the familiar building, I smiled. I quickened my pace and soon I was in the parking lot, to be greeted by my landlord, Miss Green. Miss Green was a young lady with honey blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was a rather pretty lady.

"Hi Lexus!" She greeted. Did I mention that she was insanely perky? To the point that it kinda reminded me of my aunt.

"Hey Miss Green. I only come to feed Bling."

"Well, your rent is due." I mentally groaned. Of course she would ask. I dug into my pocket and handed her a bunch of bills.

"Thank you, Lexus."

"Yea, whatever." I muttered as I brushed by her and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I dug around in my pocket and pulled out my key. Before I opened the door, I glanced over my shoulder to see the black car from before place into the parking lot. Narrowing my eyes, I slipped silently inside my apartment and walked to my room. I smiled as I greeted Bling and gave her some food. I heard a knock on the door. I smirked. I knew that my auntie warned me to avoid people of suspect, so I opened my window and slid down the emergency exit. When my feet hit the pavement I smirked.

'God, I love my escape routes.' I thought and dashed for Miss Green's office.

"Lexus, what are you doing?"

"Look, I need you to feed Bling for me. She's my ferret and her cage is in my room. You can find the feed in the cupboard under her cage." She gave me a look and I made my eyes glitter like a sad puppy. My auntie told me that when ever I did that, I looked adorable, so that look was reserve for times when I REALLY wanted something. She sighed defeated.

"Alright Fine."

"Thank you!" Then I ran off down the road. I looked over my shoulder to see the men who were at my door run down the stairs and get into their car and start to chase me. I willed myself to run faster and I was eternally grateful that I had long legs. I could hear the car's engine behind me as I ran though the streets. I sharply turned and dove in one of the bushes in the park with a grunt. The car sped passed and I allowed myself to breath again.

"Fuck..." I hissed breathlessly.

"May I ask why you're in the bushes?" I looked to see Lysander standing on the other side of the bushes in his pose giving me an amused look. I blew a tuff of hair out of my face.

"I'm just enjoying how comfortable this bush is." I said flatly. I stood and tried to get out of the bush only to trip and fall over again.

"Oof!" I glared at the bush as Lysander chuckled.

"Perhaps you need some help." He said offering a hand. I looked at the hand and took it. He pulled me to my feet and I brushed myself off.

"So why were you in the bush?" I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

"Well, heh, it was a funny story behind that."

"Enlighten me if you please." I sheepishly told him about my lovely life for the last few days.

"So men were chasing you?" I nodded with my hands on my hips.

"It was a part of my father's elaborate plan to try and find me again."

"Wow, I was not aware." I waved my hand.

"It's fine, Castiel and Iris are really the only ones who know about it."

"Oh. Well, I was headed for the clothing shop, would you like to accompany me?" I smiled.

"Sure, I would like that." Lysander offer me his arm and I chuckled as I looped my arm in his. We walked to the small shop on the other side of town that his brother ran. Along the way, Lysander asked some questions about me and Castiel.

"It's not really big yet, he mostly is becoming a close friend." Lysander chuckled.

"Yes, well, he used to talk endlessly about you." I giggled.

"That's kind of cute." He stopped and looked at me.

"I know that this probably isn't my place, but I would prefer to not see Castiel get hurt again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and Lysander looked away.

"I think that Castiel should explain about it." I stepped away from Lysander and he looked at me.

"I think I should be going, thanks for listening, Lysander." I smiled and he nodded. I turned and walked off, wondering what Lysander meant.

* * *

Castiel had been hanging around her aunt's house, watching the sky as the setting sun painted the sky bright colors. He spotted Lexus walking slowly up to him.

"That took you a while. Your aunt was thinking of calling the cops." Lexus snorted.

"My aunt's just being paranoid. I'm fine." That was when Castiel took notice to the minor cuts on her arms. He took her arm and took a closer look at them.

"How did you get these?"

"It's nothing." Castiel locked his eyes with hers.

"Lexus, you can tell me." She yanked her arm away from him.

"I handled it, and what about you?" Castiel gave her a funny look.

"What are you talking about?" She glared at him.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one keeping secrets." Castiel frowned, his eyes widening.

"H-How-?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out." She said sharply.

"All I know is that you kept telling me that you were tried of all the secrets I was keeping and yet you were keeping secrets yourself." She looked like she was ready to break down, but she regained her composure.

"I think it's time you left." She said evenly. Castiel didn't comment about the coldness in her voice, though her tone was even. Castiel shrugged and walked back to his bike that was waiting. Lexus stood on the doorstep with her fists clenched. Castiel sat on his bike for a moment when he called her name.

"I didn't tell you because I am still healing. To be honest, I didn't want to believe I was ready." He pulled his helmet on, revved his bike and left the driveway. Lexus swallowed and stood frozen in her spot. The girl looked up at the sky. Though it was beautiful, she couldn't enjoy it. She shut her eyes as tears stung at them. She entered the house and locked herself in her old room and silently wept with her back against the door.

'Damn.'


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been completely dead for the last little while and my internet was acting up yesterday so I couldn't update. Anyways thank you to Transformer Diva who inspired me to get off my ass and post. I don't own My candy love, just Lexus and my characters!

* * *

I didn't even talk to Castiel the next day. I was still annoyed at him from getting on my case for keeping secrets and yet he was keeping some himself. Lysander tried to make me feel better, but his efforts didn't help. The only ones that made me feel better were Melody, Iris and Nathaniel. Then one day, everything changed. I was helping Melody and Nathaniel sort though papers when the principle entered with a man in black on the tow. His long black trench coat covered his tall lithe body, black shoes were on his feet and a black fedora was on his head, covering his face. I frowned when I saw him. I didn't like the look he had, it made me feel uneasy.

"Nathaniel, Melody, this is Mr. Harriette. He is residing in Sweet Amoris for the time being and wanted to see our school." She turned to me and gasped.

"Oh Lexus, I didn't see you there." I grunted, earning a look from Melody.

"Hello, I'm Nathaniel." Nathaniel introduced himself, offering a hand out to the stranger. He frowned when the man didn't move. Nathaniel cleared his throat.

"Anyways, those two ladies are Melody and Lexus." Melody smiled and gave a wave and I nodded silently. I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about this guy.

"I've been waiting to meet you...Lia." My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. The voice that had called me numerous times over the last three weeks.

"Her name isn't Lia," Nathaniel cut in with a frown. "It's Lexus."

"And this doesn't concern you boy." The man said sharply. I glared at him as he lifted the hat from his face, revealing his eyes. Those deep green eyes that seemed like they had no soul behind them. My fists clenched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked though clenched teeth.

"I came to see you of course."

"Lexus, do you know this man?" The principle asked and I didn't answer. I just glared at the man standing before me.

"Go rot in hell." I spat at him and stormed out with Melody and Nathaniel calling after me.

* * *

I strode across the courtyard when I heard a voice. I turned to see Castiel leaning against the tree with one earbud in. I turned away and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. I heard his footsteps coming closer and he touched my shoulder.

"Lexus? What happened?" I locked eyes with him and buried my face in his chest. He was shocked at first, but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"My father is here." I whispered trembling. I felt his embrace tighten around me. I looked over my shoulder to see him standing by the door looking at me and Castiel. Castiel was glaring at him and under his fedora, I was sure he was glaring at us. After what felt like forever, he turned and walked off. I exhaled in relief after he was gone and Castiel looked at me.

"That was him?" I pulled away and nodded.

"Yea, it was kinda weird seeing him again."

"Why?" I shrugged.

"Before he would drink himself stupid. I learned how to tell if someone's drunk and I didn't smell alcohol on him." Castiel gave me a funny look.

"What?"

"Why do you think he's here?"

"I don't know!" I snapped. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"I need to be alone." With that, I walked off and Cas didn't follow.

* * *

"Lexus, are you alright?" I looked up to see Nathaniel looking at me with concern.

"Yea, I'm fine." Nathaniel sat down next to me.

"You mind explaining why you were rude to that man from before?" The paper in my hand crumpled. Nathaniel flinched.

"I don't like to talk about."

"Lexus..."

"I'm not going to talk about it." I snapped harshly. I crumpled up the paper and throw it in the recycle and stormed out.

* * *

Nathaniel watched with a frown as Lexus walked out. He glanced over to see that she had abandoned her bag. With a sigh, he picked it up and followed her.

* * *

I walked at a brisk pace though the halls. I glared at Amber when she walked close to me, thinking she would try to piss me off more.

"Lexus!" I whirled around to see Nathaniel running after me with my bag in hand. When he caught up with me, he handed me my bag and I took it back and pulled it over my head.

"Thanks, I'm going to go home."

"I'll come with you."

"No!" He flinched.

"No... I don't need an escort." With that, I walked off.

* * *

Castiel winced at the sharp shrill sound that his guitar produced. Lysander gave him a confused look.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Castiel placed his guitar aside and took a drink from his soda. (Pop for us Canadians) Lysander gave him a funny look and Cas noticed this.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Have you talked to Lexus, lately?"

"Yea, why?"

"What about?" Castiel frowned as he leaned against the table.

"Apparently her dad tracked her down." Lysander frowned.

"And when was this?"

"Earlier today, what's with you?" Lysander bit his lip and the red head lifted an eyebrow at this.

"What?"

"Look, I know that you are probably still getting over her, but don't you think that you owe Lexus the truth? I mean, you always complained that she kept too many secrets." Castiel frowned.

"I don't know if I can give her that secret though."

"Have you kept all the secrets that she told you?" Lysander asked with a serious look and Castiel frowned.

"Fine, you caught me. I'll swing by her house later and tell her."

"Good." He slid his notebook into his bag and pulled it on to his shoulder.

"Well, I best be off."

"Later Lys." Castiel called as the other left the room. Cas listened as Lysander shut the door to his house and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Sorry for the long wait, I'm still recovering from the strain of exams. :( Well, this is my first actual update, it's amazing! Anyways, I only own my characters, hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was hanging off of my bed, upside down with my feet against the wall. My thoughts were scattered around and spinning in my head. Auntie was out, so I was completely alone. I groaned as a knock on the door sounded. With an effort, I sat up and walked up to the door. I frowned when I peered though the peep hole to see Castiel standing on the other side of the door. I opened the door a crack.

"What the hell are you doing here, Castiel?" I demanded.

"Look Lexus, just hear me out."

"Why should I? You lied to me, and after I told you things I never told anyone else." I snapped. My hand holding the door tightened. Castiel didn't even flinch when I snapped. He just stood on my doorstep with an emotionless look on his face. I glared at him for a moment and he sighed.

"Look, I get why you're mad."

"Mad doesn't even begin to cover, Castiel." I growled.

"I'm hurt and betrayed."

"I get it, but I didn't tell you about her because I'm still healing from the hell she put me though." I froze, my anger starting to fade.

"What are you talking about?" It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw sorrow and pain in his eyes.

"Look, you're not the only one that's been though hell, Lexus." My hand tightened. I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"Lexus?" I turned away and shut the door. I quickly dashed into my room and buried my face into the pillow. I was mentally kicking myself over and over for running away like a little girl. I heard the door creak open, then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sat up and wiped my eyes to see Castiel sitting on the bed next to me.

"Lexus? What was that about?" I bowed my head.

"I guess you could say I'm a frightened little kid trapped in a seventeen year olds' body." I looked up to see him giving me a weird look. I sighed.

"Since my dad found me, I've been so afraid. What if he hasn't changed and I end up dead because of him?" I gasped when he pulled me into a hug.

"That's not going to happen." I pulled away.

"How can you be sure?" He smiled and winked.

"I just know." I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled.

"That gives me comfort." Cas leaned forward and brushed my bangs to the side.

"Look, I haven't felt like I do when I'm around you, in a long time." I looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yea." I smiled lightly.

"I haven't really gotten much of a taste of what it's like to be loved." Castiel smirked.

"Well, we can change that." My eyes widened when his lips touched mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet and I melted. Not a moment later, Castiel pulled away and chuckled at the look of disappointment I had on my face.

"Oh come on, that kiss wasn't that great." I poked him playfully.

"You forget that was my first kiss." Castiel chuckled.

"Right." He playfully tapped my nose and I threatened to bit him.

"Hey, no biting." I chuckled. I pushed him playfully.

"Be careful, I bite." I grinned and he laughed at me. I chuckled also. It felt nice to have him there with me. Now, I knew that I didn't have to be afraid anymore, and that thought was enough to make me smile.

* * *

Needless to say, I was in a good mood the next day. I apologized about the way I acted the day before and he accepted my apologies.

"But who was that man, and why did he call you Lia?" I sheepishly rubbed my arm.

"First question; That man was my dad. He somehow managed to find me and two, Lia is my legal name, I just hate so much that I call myself Lexus."

"Oh, so what do you think you'll do?"

"Honestly? I have know idea."

"So you talked to her?" Lysander asked and Castiel smirked as he sat on the table by the parking lot.

"Yep."

"And?"

"We made up, and I think that we are becoming more then friends."

"Why do you say that?" Castiel grinned.

"Well, we kissed." Lysander rolled his eyes.

"Mr Romeo, huh Cas?"

"Oh shut up, Lysander." Lysander chuckled at Castiel's expense.

"And you tell Lexus that she is persistent."

"Well, she is!"

"Oh stop being a hypocrite."

"Hey, I'm not a hypocrite!" Lysander lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You know actions speak louder then words."

"Oh, you're being a pain in my ass."

"And you're being difficult." Castiel frowned and hummed.

"Castiel, look." The pair of boys looked to see Lexus walking out, heading towards them.

"Hey you two!" She greeted and the other two greeted her back with their own greetings.

"Lexus, tell me, do you think that Castiel is being a hypocrite?" Lysander asked and Lexus chuckled at the dead glare he got from Cas.

"Yep."

"Hey!" Lexus laughed as she sat next to the red head on the table.

"Oh don't worry, I still like you." Castiel grunted. Lysander chuckled. They all frowned when the sound of a honk sounded and they looked to see a black mini van pull into the parking lot.

"No... Really?" Lexus groaned as she pulled her hat over her face. Castiel looked at her funny and Lysander lifted an eyebrow.

"My dad." Castiel looked to see the guy from before sitting in the car and he frowned.

"Why is he here?"

"I have no idea." Castiel glanced at Lexus to see that she was trying to hide behind her hat and she was muttering curses under her breath. He took her hand.

"Come on." He pulled her away from the table. She lifted her hat up slightly.

"Where are we going?" He smirked over his shoulder.

"You'll see." He winked. Lexus and Lysander glanced back at the parking lot to see that the black car still in the parking lot. She was pretty sure that her father was death glaring Castiel and Lysander. She suppressed a shudder at the thought that was going on in his head.

* * *

In the car, Lexus' father frowned as he watched his daughter and the two boys dash away from their spot. His fingers tapped the steering wheel as he thought. The red head had been spending a lot of time with Lia. He picked up a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yea?" A gruff voice asked.

"Hey, It's Char. I need some information on some boys that my daughter is hanging around."

"Describe them for me."


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Man this thing is long. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, thank you all for the kind words in the reviews I got, You guys rock and I love you guys a lot! The song is Way back into love from Music and Lyrics. I only claim Lexus, Mo and her dad. Nothing else. Happy reading!

* * *

Soon the parking lot was out of sight and we were walking through the forest that was by the school. Castiel had stopped urgently pulling on my hand and we walked side by side. Lysander had said his farewell and walked back to the school.

"So where are you taking me?" Castiel winked.

"On an adventure." He smirked and I snorted.

"That's helpful." He chuckled and kept walking.

"So, I was wondering," Castiel said after a moment of quiet.

"Why were you cursing when you saw him?" I swore that I was deep crimson when he asked that.

"I guess, I'm still afraid of him. I just can't forgive him."

"Well I don't blame you. He did leave you to die."

"Yea, don't remind me." Castiel stopped and sat on the grass. He smirked at me and patted the grass next to him.

"Come on, I don't bite." I giggled at that and sat down next to him. He put an arm on my shoulders and pulled me into a sideways embrace. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"So what does your dad do for a living?" I shrugged.

"From what I remember, he was a PI."

"As in private investigator?" I gave him a funny look.

"Yea, what else would it mean?"

"Think about it, Lexus." I blinked. I pulled away and slapped my forehead.

"I'm a dumbass." Cas didn't say anything. I looked over to see that the light was perfect. I smirked and grabbed my bag. Castiel gave me a funny look.

"What are you doing?"

"Just watch." I pulled out my sketchbook and a pencil. I placed them to the side and gently tilted his head to the side. I inwardly snickered at the light blush on his face.

"What the hell?" I sat on my heels.

"Now hold still." I picked up my pencil and sketchbook and started to work on a fresh page. I would glance up every once in awhile.

"What are you doing exactly, Lexus?"

"What does it look like? I'm drawing you."**(1)**

"Drawing me?" He turned and I glared at him.

"Castiel, hold still, it's hard to draw a moving target." He turned back again. We sat in silence as I drew him.

"And... Done!" I turned my sketchbook around to show him and he smirked.

"Whoa, that's really good." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what else do you have in here?" He asked as he took my sketchbook.

"No! Cas!" I dove for it but he held it out of my reach with a laugh.

"What are you hiding?" He turned the page back and he frowned. I looked to see that it was one of the pictures I drew when I was depressed. It was a younger me covered in bruises and scratches. Castiel looked at me and I gave a sheepish smile.

"I was depressed that day."

"I can tell." He flipped the page to the drawing of him and the guitar.

"What about this one?" I blushed at that one.

"I'm not sure what to tell you about that one."

"That's awesome." I lifted a confused eyebrow.

"Uh... What?" He chuckled at me.

"So even when we didn't get along, you still liked me." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh don't be a smartass." I yelped when he tossed my sketchbook on my bag and pulled me into his lap. We both laughed and he playfully kissed my nose.

"But it's fun to be a smartass." I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him over, cradling out of his lap. Castiel pouted and I laughed.

"Nice." He grinned.

"I know. Me grinning is something girls can't resist."

"Right." I stood and grabbed my stuff. He stood also and took my hand.

"What are you doing tonight?" I shrugged.

"Trying to hide from my dad." He chuckled.

"Well, Lys and me are having a practice tonight, wanna come?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

* * *

Lysander turned and smiled when he saw Lexus and Castiel walk in.

"Aw, Lexus! Good to see you."

"Hey Lysander!" She greeted. Lysander smiled when Castiel told her to take a seat and she nodded.

"Castiel, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"There's a new song I would like us to try and it's a male and female duet." Castiel blinked.

"You want her to sing?"

"Lexus has a lovely voice." Castiel glared.

"Lysander, she'll probably get stage fright."

"We wouldn't know until we try." Castiel didn't like it, but Lys was right.

"Fine, I'll ask her." Lysander laughed as Castiel walked over to Lexus.

* * *

"Hey Lexus?" I looked to see Cas walking over and Lysander standing on the stage with a large grin on his face.

"What is it, Castiel?"

"Lysander wants you to sing." I blinked at his bluntness.

"Uh... Okay?" I slid off the chair I was sitting in and followed Castiel to the stage, where Lysander offered a hand to help me up.

"Can sing, correct?"

"Yea, Lysander, I'm in your music class."

"True, but most of the time, you are hiding in a corner." He passed me a microphone and sat down on the grand piano. He handed me his notebook with lyrics. He began to play. He nodded and I sang as I read off of the page.

_ 'I've been living with a shadow overhead, I'm been sleeping with a cloud above my bed._

_ I've been lonely so long._

_ Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on.' _Lysander started to sing his part and I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Castiel smirk.

_ 'I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away._

_ Just in case I'd need 'em again, someday._

_ I've been setting aside time to clear a little space in the corners of my mind.' _Castiel started to strum the strings on his guitar and I grinned as Lysander and I sang together.

_'All I wanna do is find a way back into love..._

_ I can't make it through without a way back into love..._

_ Oh.' _I smiled. The lyrics fitted perfectly with how I was feeling for the passed few weeks. I was trapped by my past and Castiel saved me. Lysander nodded and I started to sing the next verse.

_'I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine._

_ I've been searching but I just don't see the sighs._

_ I know that it's out there._

_ There's gotta be something for my soul somewhere.'_

Lysander smiled as he sang his part.

_'I've been looking for someone to shed some light, not someone just to get me through the night._

_ I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions.'_

_ 'All I wanna do is find a way back into love..._

_ I can't make it without a way back into love..._

_ And if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there in the end.' _Lysander grinned and I grinned back.

_'Oh oh oh._

_ Oh oh..._

_ Oh oh oh..' _I closed my eyes and let the words roll off my tongue. It felt right.

_'There are moments when I don't know if it's real, or if anybody feels the way I feel._

_ I need inspiration, not just another negotiation..' _Lysander smiled.

_'All I wanna do is find a way back into the love._

_ I can't make it through without a way back into love. _

_ And if I open my heart to you, I'm hoping you'll show me what to do._

_ And if you help me to start again, you know that I'll be there for you in the end!'_

_ 'Oh oh oh..._

_ Oh oh..._

_ Oh oh..._

_ Oh oh oh..._

_ Oh oh oh...'_ Lysander smiled as the song finished. I grinned.

"Told ya I could sing." I bragged and the two chuckled.

"I suppose so."

* * *

After the practice was done, Castiel and I walked back to my auntie's house. As soon as I opened the door, I got tackled into a bear hug.

"Oh Lexus, I'm so glad you're okay." I blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Auntie pulled away from me.

"W-Well, I got a call from him, saying that he was coming to get you." I frowned.

"Okay, I can understand now why you were worried." Auntie nodded.

"He'll be here soon, so go upstairs and don't make a sound." I nodded, grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. Castiel sat on my bed and I giggled when he pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. I heard crashing downstairs and I swallowed, moving closer to Cas. I flinched when another crash sounded again. Castiel frowned.

"Know what? Fuck it!" He pushed me on the bed and started to walk for the door.

"Cas, where are you going?"

"I'm going to give that bastard a piece of my mind." I scrambled off the bed and grabbed his hand before he opened the door.

"If you're going down, I want to go too."

"Lexus, you're the one that he's looking for. That's not a good idea."

"If you get hurt, I want to be there to help." Castiel looked conflicted, but I touched his cheek.

"I'll be okay, if it make you feel better, I'll stay behind you." He gave me a suspicious look and I lifted my pinkie.

"Pinkie promise." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Fine, but stay behind me." I nodded. Still holding his hand and trailing behind him, Castiel and I opened the door and walked slowly down the stairs. I squeezed his hand when another crash sounded again. He squeezed my hand in return.

"Now where is my daughter, Monica?!"

"There's no way I am going to let you near her, Tom. Not after what you did to her."

"Mo, I've changed."

"No you haven't! You may have stopped drinking but you're still possessive." Auntie snapped. Castiel glance back at me and I smirked. Like I said, when it come to me, Auntie was scary protective.

"Please Mo, let me see her!"

"No!" I peered over Castiel's shoulder to see my dad and Auntie yelling at one another. Auntie turned and her eyes widened when she saw us. My dad turned and frowned.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel, and I'm your daughter's boyfriend." My dad froze when he said boyfriend. He blinked and glared.

"Well, where is she?" Castiel scowled.

"Like hell I'll tell you where she is." My eyes widened when my dad pulled out a gun and pointed it at Cas.

"I'm not going to ask again, boy. Where is my daughter?" Castiel's scowl deepened.

"I'll die before I tell you."** (2)**

"That can be arranged." What happened next was all a blur. Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with Castiel looming over me with a panicked look on his face. Pain numbed my hip and my right leg. Castiel placed his hand on my hip and he muttered soft words.

"You're going to be okay, Lexus, just stay with me."

"Cas...?" He kissed my forehead.

"It will be okay." Then my vision went black.

* * *

"Shit!" Castiel cursed. Blood was dripping from her hip and down her leg. Her dad had realized what he did and left. Mo dashed for the phone and called 911. Castiel pressed his hand on her wound and frowned when he felt blood coat his hand.

"The ambulance will be here in five minutes." Mo said as she walked next to them. Five minutes later, paramedics came and placed Lexus on a stretcher. A paramedic cleaned up the blood on his hand and Cas and Mo watched as the ambulance took Lexus away. Mo tapped Castiel's shoulder.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Thanks Mo."

* * *

Lysander was helping Leigh in the shop when his cell rung.

"Hello, this is Lysander."

"Lys! Come to the hospital!" Lysander winced when Castiel started to yell in his ear.

"May I ask why, Castiel?"

"Lexus. She got shot!" Lysander frowned.

"I'm on my way." With that he hung up and dashed out of the storage room.

"Lys, where are you going?" Rosalya asked. She and Leigh were talking at the front.

"Lexus is in the hospital." He told them. Rosalya paled and Leigh frowned.

"Can I ride with you, Lys?"

"Of course! Come on!" The pair then dashed out and jumped into Lysander's car that was waiting outside. As they drove, Rosalya called up Lexus' friends and told them that Lexus was in the hospital. Melody and Iris promised to meet them at the hospital. After they hung up, Rosalya started to shift.

"I hope she's okay."

* * *

**(1); This is probably every Castiel fangirl's dream, and I couldn't resist. It was a really cute image. :D**

**(2); Aw! Tugs at your heartstrings. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. I only own Lexus, Mo, and my characters.

* * *

Cas and Mo were sitting in the white waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear news about Lexus. Melody and Iris came and offered comforting words, so did Rosalya and Lysander when they came but the words fell to deaf ears with Cas.

"I couldn't protect her." He muttered over and over again. Mo placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Castiel, it wasn't your fault. Lexus placed herself in harm's way for you. She did that out of her own freewill. You can't blame yourself for what she did on her own." Castiel sighed.

"I guess." A doctor in a white coat walked out with a clipboard.

"Miss Hartwood? Your niece will see you now." Mo stood and patted Cas on the arm.

"I'll be back."

* * *

I moaned as I opened my eyes. I was in a white hospital room in a bland hospital gown. A nurse smiled at me.

"Oh you're awake." I blinked.

"What happened?" She smiled.

"You don't remember?"

"Not really."

"Well, you were shot in the right upper leg. The bullet slightly chipped your femur, but you are alright. I'll go tell your aunt you are awake." She disappeared and my auntie entered. She gave me a relieved hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." I smiled.

"Thanks Auntie." She kissed my head.

"Your friends are all here to see you. Poor Castiel, he was all torn up about you getting hurt." I frowned.

"Oh..." Auntie smiled and kissed my head again.

"That was really brave thing you did, Lexus. Dumb and reckless, but brave nonetheless." I lifted an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be a pep talk?" Her eyes twinkled as she winked.

"Possibly." She and I both chuckled. She patted my head and kissed my cheek.

"Get well soon."

"Bye." Just as Auntie left, Iris, Melody, Violette and Rosalya walked in and gathered around my bed.

"Hey guys." I sheepishly smiled.

"Don't I look great?" Iris, Melody, and Rosalya chuckled at my dry sarcasm, even Violette cracked a smile.

"So what did the doctor say?" Kim asked and I shrugged.

"The bullet chipped my femur bone." I chuckled.

"Safe to say that I wouldn't be swimming next week." The girls chuckled with me.

"We're just glad to see you're okay." Iris smiled and I managed a grin.

"Thanks guys." They said their goodbyes and left. Finally Lysander and Castiel peered in. I lifted a teasing eyebrow.

"Come on, guys, you are allowed to come in." Lysander chuckled and pushed Castiel into the room, making the redhead glare. I chuckled.

"So how are you fairing, Lexus?"

"Okay, I guess. As good as I can get considering I had a bullet in my leg."

"Yes, I heard. So your father was to blame?"

"Yea." Castiel growled and moved to the window.

"Cas..." Lysander grunted.

"I think I will give you two some privacy." I smiled.

"Thanks Lysander." He nodded as he left. I turned to Castiel, who was glaring out the window.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"I feel bad now, because you got hurt because of me." I frowned.

"Cas... Come here." He turned and I offered my hand out, which he took.

"Don't feel bad. I was the one that pushed you out of the way. I was stupid and I got hurt because of it." He bowed his head and I touched his cheek.

"Cas, look at me." His eyes met mine and I smiled lightly.

"I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does my Auntie. You were trying to protect me and I'm grateful."

"Then why did you push me out of the way?" He demanded. It was my turn to drop my gaze.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, or killed because of him." Castiel lifted my chin and kissed my lips. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered and I rested my head on his shoulder as he petted my hair.

"Thanks Cas..."

* * *

They kept me in the hospital for three weeks and the whole time, Castiel didn't leave my room once. The doctor that was on my case gave up on trying to get Castiel to leave. I think that the nurses and some of the other doctors thought that his dedication to me was adorable. I just thought he was just being overprotective, but I didn't say anything. Iris, Melody and the girls as well as Nat and Lysander would come to visit me during breaks and after school. Iris brought me a stuffed teddy bear one day and Melody brought a bundle of cheesy brightly colored 'Get well' balloons. Castiel rolled his eyes, but I thought their attempts to cheer me up were funny and cute. However it was a little awkward when Nathaniel came. He and Cas would glare at one another until he left. On one occasion, Nathaniel brought me some books to keep me from dying of boredom.

"It's not like she's going to read them." Castiel remarked from his spot by the window.

"It's a simple kind gesture." Nathaniel calmly retorted over his shoulder from the chair by my bed.

"And it's gladly accepted." I smiled at the blonde, then I turned to my boyfriend who, I may add, was glaring.

"Castiel, down!" He frowned.

"What? I'm a dog now?"

"You're acting like one." I snapped and he scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think I'll go." Nat stood and I turned to him.

"Thanks for the books, Nathaniel." He smiled.

"Get well, Lexus." After he left, I glared at Cas again.

"Look, I don't expect you and Nathaniel to like one another, but when I'm around can you please be civil. The last thing I need right now is a fight between you two that I have to break up like last time." The glare he was giving me softened. He sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll try to be nice." He moved to my bedside and kissed my nose.

"I still don't like him."

"I know, but when I'm around, try to be civil." He gently pushed me onto the pillow.

"You should sleep, you get released later today." He chuckled when I yawned.

"Sweet dreams, Lexus." I grunted as I drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Sorry for the really long wait and if this chapter is a little bit rushed. I didn't mean for it to be so rushed. Hopefully the next one will be better. I'm having a lot of fun with writing the moments between Lexus and Cas. I only own Lexus and my characters. I love reviews and thank you for all the views!

Enjoy!

* * *

When they released me from the hospital, I was relived. The only down side was I was stuck on crutches for a few days. Castiel kept making cripple jokes about me on crutches, but I kicked his ass for it. Even crutches don't stop me from being tough. However, as it turned out, Nathaniel accidentally let it slip that I was shot and was in the hospital for a few days. Amber took it upon herself to spread the rumor that I was in a gang fight and got shoot. What pissed me off even more was the fact that her father had appeared on my auntie's doorstep, offering money to pay for college for me. At that point, I had enough with Amber's bullshit.

"Are you Lexus Hartwood?"

"Yea, what do you want?" His hand slipped into his pocket and offered a very thick roll of bills.

"I've come to offer some assistance to you and your aunt. See, my daughter told me that you are a very troubled young girl and I thought that I would help you and Monika with the bills. You do wish to go to college, correct?" I glared. Now I was annoyed.

"Your daughter is lying to you. You're just as thick as your son is, I'm not troubled. I had an accident, that's it. All Amber is doing is seeking attention and she has you wrapped around her little finger. For your information, my auntie and I are doing just fine and don't need your charity, now go away!" I kicked the door closed in his face and Cas, who was sitting in the front room with my auntie snickered.

"He probably didn't see that one coming." I chuckled as I walked over to them.

"I'm just full of surprises." Cas and my auntie chuckled as I sat down next to Castiel.

"Isn't that true?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

* * *

I was sitting in an abandoned classroom when Nathaniel walked in. I waved, but he just stormed up and shoved a paper in my face.

"Do you mind explaining about this?" I snatched the paper from his hand and read it over. It was a badly draw poster of me with words like 'Loudmouth' and 'She devil' written on it in Sharpie. I looked up at the blonde.

"What about it?"

"Amber was infuriated and my father was not amused. Apparently you told him to leave when he offered to help." I snorted.

"For one, it was Amber's fault for thinking that she could spread stupid rumors about me and my life. It's my life and it's none of her fucking business." I noted him flinch slightly at my cussing.

"Two, your dad may have been trying to help, but the only reason why was because he felt pity and I'm not going to take charity." Nathaniel frowned and I sighed.

"Look, I'm sure your dad meant well, but I don't like it when people stick their noses in places where they don't belong. Not to mention, Amber crossed a line when she spread the rumor about me being in a gang." Nathaniel sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"Sorry, I accidentally slipped." I waved my hand.

"I'm not mad at you for that, Nathaniel. I'm just pissed off at your sister because she is doing this!" I shoved the flyer in his face like he did to me.

"How would you like it if someone plastered that all over the place?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Alright, I see your point. I'll speak to her if you like." I smirked.

"You always being the dependable one that you are." I winked.

"Thanks, if she comes at me, I'll take care of it." Nathaniel frowned at that and I giggled.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to harm her, I'll just tell her off." Nathaniel shook his head and I laughed.

"Well, I gotta go. Later!" I waved, grabbed my bag and left the room.

* * *

I walked slowly through the courtyard, looking Castiel and Lysander, but I didn't see them. I called their names as I wandered aimlessly around the courtyard, but I didn't get a reply. I stuck my head into the gym to see Dajan shooting hoops.

"Hey Dajan!" I called. He was surprised to see me that he hit himself in the head with a basketball. I shuffled a snicker at his expense and dashed over to help him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said, offering a hand to help him which he took.

"It's okay. It isn't the first thing I got hit with a basketball." I chuckled. We sat down on the bleachers and talked about what had been happening recently.

"So I heard that you were in the hospital. Rumor is you're in a gang." I snorted.

"That's a big fat white lie. The only reason that is floating around is because the girl that started that rumor hates my guts for no good reason."

"Oh." I offered a smile at him.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself, I'm anything but helpless." He chuckled at that.

"True." I stood and stretched.

"Hey, have you seen Castiel around?"

"No, I haven't, why?" I shrugged.

"I needed to talk to him, but I can't find him." Dajan shrugged.

"I can't help you, Lexus."

"Ah, well, thanks anyways. It was good talking to you."

"Yea, see you around!" I waved and walked out of the gym. As soon as I was alone again, men jumped from a black van and snuck up behind me and grabbed me.

"Hey, Leave me alone!" I yelled, kicking my legs and thrashing.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Hey!" Someone yelled and one of the men punched and my vision shook.

"Let her go!"

"Screw off, kid!"

"Leave and let her go, or I'll call the police." The first voice threatened. The men growled and pushed me on the pavement. I shook my head to clear my vision too see that Nathaniel was in front of me.

"Are you alright, Lexus?"

"Yea, I think so." He helped me up and I brushed myself off.

"Who were those men?" I looked back to see the van speeding out of the parking lot.

"Forget it. Do you know where Castiel and Lysander are?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't know. I'll let them know that you're looking for them." I smiled.

"Thanks Nat, I'll keep looking." I waved at him and dashed inside.

'Those guys were probably with my dad. If Nat hadn't come along when he did, I probably would have been long gone.' I shuddered at the thought.

* * *

I finally found the pair of boys in the music room. Needless to say, I was more or less irritated that they were there.

"Where were you?" Castiel asked when he saw me.

"Oh no where, I was just fighting to NOT get kidnapped in broad daylight." I replied sharply. That got their attention.

"What are you talking about?" Castiel asked as he stood and walked over to me. I rubbed my neck as I told them what had happened in the courtyard. Lysander lifted an eyebrow.

"Why would they attempt to kidnap you while school was in session and in broad daylight?"

"I have no clue. Then again, most of the students are off on that trip so most of the students and teachers aren't around." I argued. I glanced over to see Castiel looking ready to explode.

"Cas, you're going to pop a blood vessel if you keep making that face." I teased and he scowled. Lysander and I snickered.

"So now what?" Castiel asked.

"They know where you go to school and they know that you're staying at your aunt's house. What are you going to do?" I rubbed my temples when I felt a headache coming on.

"I have no idea what to do." I moaned as I sat on the stage.

"Since I got out of the hospital, I've been more on edge. Now that I know that my father is insane enough to pull a gun on someone, I'm growing more paranoid by the minute." Cas sat on the stage next to me and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, there's no way in hell, he's going to get you and take you away." I hummed. Lysander said that he had something to do and left, though I think he knew that we needed privacy. Castiel and I just sat on the stage with my head on his shoulder and his arm hugging me sideways.

"You know," He said after a few moments of silence.

"You can always stay with me." I pulled away and gave him a teasing look.

"Is that an offer just to get me to see your house?" He shrugged and I giggled.

"My parents gave me a bunch of money before I moved out. It's just me and my dog, Demon." I hummed.

"We could give that a try." Castiel smirked and I yelped when he pulled me into his lap. He kissed my nose and chuckled at the face I made.

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Haven't touched this one in a while. Sorry! I've been so focused on my other stories. Anyways, I only own Lexus! More suspense! Enjoy!

* * *

After school, Cas and I walked through the courtyard when I decided to call my auntie about how I was going to stay with Cas for a little bit. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and pressed on my Auntie's contact. I waited with a funny face, making Cas roll his eyes at me.

"Hello?"

"Hi Auntie! It's me."

"Oh hi Lexus! What's up?"

"Um... I was going to stay with Cas for a little while seeing how he knows that I'm staying with you." I said sheepishly.

"Okay, I understand sweetie, I'll pack your things and you can pick it up when you can."

"Okay."

"Oh and tell Castiel no fooling around. I don't want my niece getting pregnant on me." I snickered at that. Auntie Mo being protective again.

"Don't worry, I'll make it clear to him."

"Good."

"Uh, Lexus," I lowered my phone to see that damn black van in the corner of the parking lot.

"Sorry Auntie, I gotta go."

"Wait Lexus-" I hung up and slid my phone in my bag as Cas pushed me behind him as he glared at the men that were stepping out of the van.

"Lexus, run." I stubbornly shook my head.

"No way! I'm not leaving you." I grasped his hand and Cas smirked. I yelped as he pulled me away from the parking lot and forcing me into a run. I was really glad that I was wearing my boots rather then heels. Castiel and I sharply turned as we dashed through the streets. I momentarily glanced back to see the men chasing us on foot. I yelped when I tripped and fell on the pavement.

"Ow." I groaned. Cas picked me up and pulled me into bushes. Of course, I landed under him.

"Are you trying to break me or something?" I hissed sharply, only to have him tell me to shut up and pressed a finger against my lips.

"Sorry, I didn't intend on that." He smirked as he whispered in my ear.

"I just didn't want those guys to get their hands on you." I smirked at that.

"Can you protect me without, you know, trying to break me? I don't want to go back to the hospital." He chuckled.

"I said I was sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"I think they're gone now." He smirked mischievously.

"I'm happy here." He said while kissing my neck. I pushed on his chest, though it didn't do much.

"Cas, get off." I snickered at the sad face he made. He pulled me to my feet and out of the bush. He took my hand and lead me down the sidewalk. I spotted thunderheads in the distance and I bit my lip. Cas glanced back and asked what was wrong, but I brushed him off.

"It's nothing. I just hope that it doesn't start raining." I murmured the last part and Castiel gave me a funny look, but he didn't say anything.

Castiel's house was pretty big. It had two levels, and a joined garage. Castiel snickered at the look on my face.

"I know." I lifted an eyebrow.

"And you live here with just your dog?" Cas shrugged.

"He's a pretty big dog." Cas chuckled again at the look I gave him.

"Right, I'll believe that when I see it." We walked up to the door and Castiel unlocked it. As soon as the door was opened, a form knocked me down and started to lick my face with a really wet tongue.

"Demon!" He yelled and I laughed as Castiel pulled the dog away from me. I wiped the saliva off my face with my hand and Castiel pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry, I figured that he would bark."

"Ah it's okay." I waved him off and he smirked.

"So do you believe me now that he is a big dog." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea, you were right." He laughed as he closed the door.

"Told you so."

"Yea, don't be getting a big head, Castiel." He chuckled and grabbed my hand. He showed me around his house for about a hour. We stopped in the living room where there was a couch and a tv. I yelped when he pushed me onto the couch and he sat on my legs. I kicked him and he pinned me.

"Hey! No fair!" He snickered as I pouted.

"Whoever said that life was fair?" I kissed his nose. Then I maneuvered and pushed Castiel off the couch and on the ground.

"You are sneaky, Lexus. How did you do that?" I chuckled.

"You would be surprised what you can do with feminine charms." I laughed when Castiel scowled, but in the end he chuckled also. I stopped and frowned. Castiel frowned and poked me in the side.

"What's up?" I buried my face into my arms.

"I'm still afraid that he'll come like he did before." Castiel frowned and rubbed my shoulders.

"You're safe here, Lexus." I sat up and Castiel sat next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"It will be a cold day in hell before he gets his hands on you, Lexus." I chuckled at his protectiveness. I twisted and kissed his lips.

"You know, you're cute when you're being protective." Castiel let me rest my head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed my back and I smiled as I listened to him breathe. I yawned and he chuckled.

"All that running made you tried?"

"Yea." I closed my eyes and heard him chuckle again. He gently picked me up and lay me down on a bed. He kissed my cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Lexus."


End file.
